


Do Something Bad

by KMS_Writes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Shameless Smut, Smut, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMS_Writes/pseuds/KMS_Writes
Summary: National City is in the middle of a heatwave and Lena Luthor has had a great day nearly ruined by an L-Corp partner, gets treated like shit by him and wants to wring his damn neck!ORThe one where Lena wants to do something very bad, but doesn't find out what that is until Kara and Lena go dancing.SuperCorp: Supergirl/Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor. Rated M for obvious reasons.





	1. I Did Something Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this as much as I did writing it for you all.  
> \- K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended listening: I Did Something Bad - Taylor Swift

Matte, shadow black nails drummed down on the polished, ivory desk that Lena Luthor sat authoritatively behind on this long, and rather hot, Friday evening that was in the process of being taken away from her by the moody, misogynistic asshole on the other end of her conference call. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to get the deal done; it’s just that the raven-haired CEO had had enough of his domineering and old-age attitude that was threatening to end this deal, and his affiliation with L-Corp, simply because he _still_ couldn’t get used to the fact that _a woman_ had taken over L-Corp over eighteen months ago.

What pissed the youngest Luthor off the most wasn’t his attitude or his need to assert his authority over her (she’d snap him like a twig if he even entertained the thought of trying to do so); it was the fact that he had the _audacity_ to try and ruin her night after the incredible day that she’d had. Shares in L-Corp were on the rise in value after a water filtration system that L-Corp had developed in cooperation with Tesla had gone public, her tried-and-tested patent for an eco-battery that she was looking to bring into L-Corp’s smart technology range had been filed today, and to top it off; she’d had, and thoroughly enjoyed, a long lunch with her best friend, Kara Danvers.

Not a damn thing could ruin Lena’s day, until she saw was what scheduled as her last appointment for day, and now here she was; enduring his crap whilst she rolled her eyes and let him waffle on with no context or relation to what their over-the-phone meeting was about.

Taking a sip of an eighteen-year-old scotch that was slowly nursing her want to hang up on the prick and reschedule, she saw her phone light up with a message from Kara. Unlocking her phone, it brought a smile to her stoic features as she read the reporter’s message;

_K: Hey Lena! I know we only spoke like, four hours ago, (maybe it was five? I dunno), but are you free tonight? :)_

Lena focused back on her phone meeting for a moment, gauging where Mr. Fraser was up to in his rambling, let it carry on for another ten minutes, and then decided to shut it down and reschedule; trying to salvage both her mood and what was left of her evening.

“Look, Barry. I’m so sorry to cut this short, but I’ve just had a personal matter come up that needs my immediate attention. Do you mind if we reschedule this for next week when I can give this conversation all of my attention? … I’ll have my assistant, Jess, set something up with you for next week. … Okay then. … Thank you for your consideration - I truly appreciate it. … It was lovely speaking with you, please send my best to Mary, and I look forward to settling this deal next week. … Have a pleasant day, Mr. Fraser. Goodbye.” Lena finished with a roughly exhaled breath, a patented eye-roll and hung up the receiver much harder than was necessary. She sighed heavily, quickly fired off a memo to Jess, and pushing her office chair back from her desk, she grabbed her glass and phone and went out on to her balcony.

The CEO took a sip of her scotch and watched the last of the brilliant, deep tangerine-hued sun set over National City whilst it began to light up, as she remembered Kara’s text from twenty minutes ago.

_L: Good evening, Kara. I apologize for the delayed response but only I just got off the phone with the rambling Barry Bonehead. I know we only spoke a few hours ago, but that’s completely okay - I always love hearing from you. Now that I’m now free, what’s up? :)_

Satisfied with her response, she pressed send and placed her cell back on the table, swapping it for her scotch and lent against the railing; thankful that a light breeze was wafting over her, cooling her down during this heatwave. Twilight fell upon the city below her as another message came through from Kara;

_K: Well, I’m glad that that’s done with. I swear he rambles more than I do - and that’s saying something haha! I was just wondering if you want to do something tonight? The city has been rather quiet so far with this heatwave, so I figured Supergirl can take the night off (J’onn said he doesn’t mind covering me), and that we can do something?_

_L: Oh lovely. You deserve a night off. What did you have in mind?_

_K: Well, actually, I was going to ask if you can suggest something? Especially after knowing you’ve just spent over two hours on the phone with BB-head._

_L: Oh, okay. You sure you want me to pick? Seeing as it’s your night off and all…_ Lena asked, with a plan formulating in her head as she awaited Kara’s response.

_K: Duh, of course! I wouldn’t have asked otherwise, silly! :)_

_L: Okay then. Well, I’ve a wonderful day almost ruined by Barry and I want to finish it with a bang to make up for it. Meet me at Glacadh at 9pm?_

_K: Sure. I’ll see you then :)_

_L: Great! Dress to dance, because I wanna do something bad. ;) - L_

With one last jade-eyed glance cast over the glittering city below her, Lena necked the last of her scotch and went back into her office; exhaling a sharp breath at the smooth burn that singed it’s way down her throat. Collecting her things, she headed out the door, waving goodnight to Jess, and headed home to get ready for a night out with her best friend.

\---

“What do I wear, Alex? I know I asked her to pick what we did tonight, but dancing and _doing something bad_? What does that even _mean_?” Kara hurried out, throwing clothes everywhere as she super-sped through them, trying on all sorts of combinations as Alex sat on the end of her bed.

“Kara, stop! This super-speeding-whilst-worrying thing you’re doing isn’t helping me help you. What did the message say exactly?” Alex asked, brushing her auburn tresses out of her face as Kara fetched her phone and handed it to her.

Alex read the messages that had transpired between her sister and the youngest Luthor this afternoon and shot her eyebrows up into her hairline in surprise.

“Well I’ll be damned! You weren’t lying about the ‘doing something bad’ part! But I can tell you I’ve heard of Glacadh. I haven’t been there yet though, but from what I’ve heard, it opened three weeks ago and has been nothing but a hot-spot for humans and aliens alike. I’ve been meaning to take Maggie since it opened but we haven’t found a night off to go. It’s a shame she’s working tonight otherwise I’d suggest to go with you.” Alex finished, handing back Kara’s phone to her.

“Well, thanks for the _all_ info on the ‘hot-spot’, Alex, but what about what Lena _said_? What did she mean?” the reporter asked, exasperated, as she huffed out a rough sigh and sank on to her bed next to Alex.

“She said she had a shit meeting, so maybe it just means she wants to blow off some steam and salvage her evening by blowing off some steam with you.” the agent replied, the implication of what she said falling lost on the oblivious blonde beside her.

“So, she just wants to go out, have a few drinks, dance a bit and have a good time?” Kara asked hopefully, pushing her glasses back up her nose as she fiddled with the buttons of a shirt in her lap.

“Yeah, Kar. That’s pretty much what it sounds like.” Alex smiled, slinging her arm around her sister’s shoulders as she spied something hanging on the end of Kara’s clothes rack.

Kara got up and tried a few combinations at a more normal, human speed so Alex could give the alien her input, and was puzzled when Alex turned down each one of them.

“Well, what do you suggest? Because you haven’t agreed to anything I’ve put on and I’m running out of clothing, unless you’re suggesting I wear fuzzy slippers and pajamas with yellow ducks on them?” Kara huffed, standing there with her hands on her hips as Alex stood up and moved over to the last item hanging on her clothes rack.

“Alex…” Kara trailed off, eyes widening as she started to shake her head furiously.

“Kar, just hear me out okay? I know the Red-K incident wasn’t exactly your _finest hour_ , but what came out of it was your exceptionally different taste in clothing. You look really good in this dress, and the stilettos that go with it, and Lena did say she wanted to dance and _to do something bad_. What could possibly be more worse than what happened when you were under the influence of Red-K? Definitely not dancing and drinking and spending time with your best friend, that’s for sure!” Alex questioned the blonde before, watching reason process behind her sapphire blue eyes.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna say this, but you’re right -.”

“I’m _what?!_ Can you please say that again so that I made sure I heard that right with my delicate human hearing!” Alex grinned, ribbing her sister, and waiting for Kara to admit she was right again.

“I said you’re right! Or was my Kryptonian tongue too quick for your ‘ _delicate human hearing_ ’ that time?” Kara air-quoted, throwing her hands up in exasperation as Alex starting choking on thin air.

“Jesus Christ, Kara! Say _that_ to Lena and you’re golden!” Alex spat out; her coughing subsiding as she tapped her chest a few times to clear it.

“Say what? Whatever. Dancing isn’t worse than what happened when I was on Red-K, even though I did that whilst on it, so I’ll wear the damn dress!” Kara snatched the dress from Alex, giving in and shaking her head and smiling gently at her sister’s celebration of her small clothing-suggestion victory, and finished getting ready; taking off for Glacadh a half hour later.


	2. Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Recommended listening: Best Friend - Sofi Tukker

Crossing the road after shutting the door to her Uber, bass was thumping as Kara approached the velvet ropes of the bar that housed a line of a variety of humans and aliens alike that was forty people or so deep. After approaching the end of the line, ready to spend a good half hour in it whilst people complained about the summer heat that still lingered, a message came though on her phone;

_L: Hey! Go to the front of the line and give Tommy your name. Let him know that you’re here with me and he’ll let you in - he knows who you are. Can’t wait to see you! - L_

Raising an eyebrow and stepping out of the line, Kara made her way down the sidewalk, past the forty-odd people that were in front of her and went up to the velvet rope barring access to the door and found a well-built and sharply dressed man in a midnight black suit wearing a security earpiece and a gold name badge.

“Hi there. Are you Tommy? I-I’m Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor is expecting me.” Kara asked, nervously pushing her glasses back up her nose.

“Ah, yes. I’m Tommy and Ms. Luthor did say she was expecting you and you’re as beautiful as she described. Go on in, and be sure to have a good night, Miss Danvers.” the security guard replied, smiling and unhooking the rope behind him and ushered her in with a wave.

“I will, Tommy. Thank you. You too.” the reporter replied, blushing with a shy smile and stepping over the threshold into the bar; the sound of disgruntled patrons waiting in line quickly drowned out by the bass as she strode further into the venue.

\-----

With lithe, exposed arms that had nimble, dexterous fingers clutching a champagne flute, Lena leaned casually against the railing that separated the balcony of the VIP space that loomed over the crowd below her. Feeling the warm wind blow in from the rooftop terrace that the VIP space opened out on to, she felt her own temperature spike by twenty degrees as her suddenly-blown jade eyes fell upon Kara as she entered the venue; the reporter’s midnight little black dress fitting her toned body like a glove.

_Jesus! I knew she was toned, but shit!_ Lena exclaimed to herself, her eyes not daring to leave the superhero for a single moment.

With make-up done a little darker, popping out her sapphire eyes, her honey-blonde tresses fell straight and loosely over the shallow scoop of the neckline sitting just under her defined collarbones, as the inch-wide straps fell over her shoulder, leaving her strong arms exposed, and crossed over; stopping mid-way down her muscled back. The bottom hem of the dress finished sinfully half way down her toned thighs as four-inch, satin black stilettos capped off legs that went for days; carrying Kara into the venue with determination as the reporter remained oblivious to the heads she was turning with every stride.

Snapping her sharp jaw shut, Lena sipped on her champagne and watched the blonde walk to the bar and order a drink, knowing that the head-turning that was about to come from the reporter was to look solely for the CEO.

Waiting for the bartender to mix her drink, Kara turned her head, just as Lena had predicted, and tuned everything out; honing in on her second favorite sound after Lena’s laugh. She heard how erratic Lena’s heartbeat was with how much quicker it was fluttering than normal. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck prick up as felt someone watching her, Kara turned around and looked up; there she found Lena leaning against the rail of the balcony with a glass in hand and a smirk on her devilish features, watching her like there was no one else in the crowded space between them. They held their gaze with each other and, as the next song* dropped, Lena finished off her glass, arched that famous eyebrow of hers, and aimed and pointed her finger, curling the tip several times, beckoning Kara to come to her.

Kara watched Lena beckon her and step away from the railing. She grabbed her glass and approached the stairs to the VIP section, with the guard waving her right on through. Ascending the stairs, Lena slowly came into her field of vision; the CEO bent over a table in a cabana out on the terrace whilst pouring herself another glass of champagne, Kara watched her place the bottle back into it’s cooler as she reached the last stair, and watched the billionaire stand up, turning on the spot and meeting the reporter’s fierce gaze.

The reporter couldn’t help but notice every inch of the CEO before her; leaning on her right leg with an arm across her midsection and the other supporting her glass, Lena’s raven tresses were pulled back into a tight, and very sleek, high pony with her crown coiffed slightly that left her face bared with perfect brows and darker-than-normal eye makeup that made her already-hypnotizing jade eyes stand out even more atop the most sinful pair of vixen-red lips Kara had _ever_ seen. Lena wore a satin, raven-black, sleeveless turtle neck blouse that hugged her in all the right places and was tucked into fitted, ankle-height black Capri's with five-inch, glossy, onyx-black Louboutin stilettos capping off toned legs.

_Asjkibefowpnefoihweoifnkecjn! Shit!_ Kara’s mind scrambled; her thoughts going quicker than she could fly as the few rapid blinks that followed snapped her out of a trance that the youngest Luthor before her had the reporter under.

“Wow! Lena! You look absolutely stunning!” Kara exclaimed, snapping her own mouth shut and plastering a bright smile on her face, forcing down whatever rush of feelings she felt, as her legs-for-days strode her over to Lena and gave her a hug.

“I’m pretty sure you look even more incredible than I do, Kara. I mean, that dress - wow! I’ve never seen it before. Is it new?” Lena asked, pulling back from her stunning best friend, keeping her free hand on a toned bicep and drinking the sight before her all in.

“Uh, y-yeah. It’s new. I’ve had it for a while but haven’t found the right reason or occasion to wear it so… ” Kara trailed off, nervously adjusting her glasses with a soft smile.

“Well, I feel honored that you chose to wear it on a night out with me. You really do look beautiful, Kara. Take a seat.” Lena smiled, gesturing behind herself and taking a sip of her drink, swallowing her new-found desire to do all the things to the blonde before her with it, and sat down on the plush, u-shaped couch in the cabana behind her.

As Kara followed suit, the two women got to talking about their respective afternoons at work and with that, their night began.


	3. Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Recommended listening: Into You - Ariana Grande

“He didn’t!” Kara exclaimed, bringing a hand to her chest, stunned at what Lena had recounted to her of the conversation she’d shared with Barry Fraser that afternoon.

“He _did!_ He actually had the audacity to say to me, ‘That’s not how your brother would have done it!’!” Lena nodded, pouring the last of the champagne into her glass and picking up a tablet that belonged to the booth, ordering some more drinks for them both.

“Oh my Rao! What did you do?” Kara asked wide-eyed, waiting eagerly for Lena to tell her the rest of what happened as she leaned back, throwing her free arm along the back of the lounge and crossing a knee over the other, her dress revealing a little more leg to the Luthor opposite to her.

Lena’s gaze zeroed in on the new flesh that was revealed to her - her genius brain short-circuiting - as Kara got comfortable opposite her as the next song* dropped. Not wanting to linger, she looked down to her glass on the table. _Sure, Lena, go ahead and ogle your best friend. You already know she looks great - actually, she looks fucking delicious - what?! Well,_ that’s _new!_ Lena thought, mildly chastising herself.

“That’s when I promptly finished up the call with him, slammed down the receiver a little harder than necessary and then replied to you and, well, now, here we are; having a great night at my new venue.” Lena grinned, raising her hands up to shoulder height and gesturing around the rooftop.

“What? You own this? How? When?” Kara asked excitedly, her eyes widening in surprise at her best friend, who laughed gently at her response.

“I bought the space about a year ago and decided that I wanted a venue that I loved and I started developing it for everyone to enjoy. I wanted a space that could cater for anyone and that would welcome everyone, no matter who or what they are and to make them feel completely accepted for who they are; a space where humans and aliens could just be themselves with no fear of discrimination in any way whatsoever, and that’s why I gave it the name Glacadh; it’s Irish for acceptance and just a little way for me to let everyone know that they are always welcome here.” Lena smiled, welcoming the waitress who bought over their order.

Kara stared at Lena in awe, feeling a burst of pride hum deep in her chest; wondering how people could still hate her based solely on her name, when clearly the woman before her was anything but a Luthor.

“Wow, Lena. I just - you’re incredible! I really don’t know what to say.”

“Well, instead of saying something, how about you take a shot of this Infernian fire whiskey I sourced just for you, because you said it was your ‘ultimate favorite of all time’, and have a good time for me tonight? Besides, you colored me _very_ intrigued when you said it does this cool fire thing after drinking it and I’ve gotta see that for myself!” Lena laughed, offering the shot glass to Kara; her eyebrow arching, almost challenging Kara to take it.

“What? Where on Earth - scratch that! Where in the damn _galaxy_ did you manage to find this?” the superhero asked, taking the glass from Lena and staring at it in wonder.

“A friend of a friend helped me out. That’s all I’m gonna say!” Lean chuckled, grabbing her own shot of tequila and readying herself to take it.

“Okay then. Keep your secrets, Lena. You know I’m a reporter, right? I’ll find out eventually!” the blonde cheekily shot back, raising her glass.

“I have no doubt whatsoever that you will, Kara!” Lena smirked.

“I will! Make sure you’re watching me after I drink this - I don’t want you to miss out on what it does!” Kara hurried out.

“I’ll be paying you _all_ of my attention, that’s for sure!” the now-lip-biting CEO replied.

“Okay then. Well, before we take these; a toast. To friends; being both human and alien alike, and to everyone being exactly who they are. Glacadh.” Kara finished, clinking her glass with Lena’s.

“Glacadh.” Lena parroted, clinking her glass in return, licking the salt off her hand and knocking back her shot, sticking a piece of fresh lime between her vixen red lips, watching Kara take her shot.

Kara took her shot, swallowing it and feeling a molten warmth engulf her from inside out. She put the glass back down and latched her eyes on to Lena. She felt them throb, knowing they were glowing a deep, burnt orange - instead of her usual cosmic sapphire - and readied herself for what was coming. Kara braced herself against the lounge edge with both hands and took a deep breath, exhaling gently as a few wisps of warm, orange smoke unfurled from her mouth; shooting tiny electric red embers out of it that dissipated almost instantly. Her gaze stayed on Lena, who’d now finished her lime and was sitting there gob-smacked at what Kara’s grinning mouth just did.

“Holy _shit_ , Kara! I knew your mouth would be talented, but I didn’t know it was that talented!” Lena exclaimed, still staring at Kara in disbelief at what just happened, the last of the sparks dissipating in the warm, summer air around them.

“Uh, well, it was the uh, the whiskey. Yeah, it was totally all the whiskey. M-my mouth had nothing to do with it.” Kara nervously explained, feeling the weight of what Lena had just said hit her like a freight train. _Get your shit together, Kara!_ she internally berated, adjusting her glasses nervously.

“Well, I think it had _a lot_ to do with it, and you were not wrong; it was so cool! I can see why it’s your ‘ultimate favorite of all time’!” Lena countered, offering a tequila to Kara as she took another.

“Thanks,” Kara began, taking the offered shot, “I’m glad it lived up to it’s name for you and that it was just as awesome as I remember it.” she finished, repeating the same motions with her shot as what Lena did with hers.

“It most certainly did not disappoint, that’s for sure!” Lena finished, swiping her tongue at a stray droplet of lime juice that threatened to fall from her lips.

Kara watched with intent focus as Lena’s tongue swiped at the rogue drop, catching it and retreating back between her lips. She watched Lena take a sip of her champagne, and lean back into the lounge; watching the reporter with just as much intensity in return as what Kara was watching her with.

Feeling the effects of the whiskey start to affect her Kryptonian biology, Kara grabbed a third shot off the tray - an Alcorian rum, judging by the bright violet hue it had - and drank it back, surprising both herself and Lena with her confidence, and then proceeded to finish her glass of champagne. She rose from her seat and held her hand out to Lena.

“C’mon.” was all the Super said; eyeing the Luthor before her.

“C’mon what?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow in question as held her gaze with Kara’s.

“You said wanted to dance tonight, and to do something bad. So, _let’s dance_.” Kara stated, taking a step towards the CEO in front of her.

Lena took the offered hand and stood up, leaving her champagne flute behind as the two women strode hand-in-hand inside the venue and downstairs, heading towards the hot, crowded dance floor.


	4. Make Me Feel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Recommended listening: Make Me Feel - Janelle Monae  
> ** Recommended listening: FutureSex / LoveSound - Justin Timberlake

The dance floor the two best friends strode on to had a smokey haze to it; beams of red, pink, purple and blue light shot through it, reflecting off of it’s occupants, and lighting up the air around the wide - and very open - dance floor just enough for people to be able to see, but being dark enough to cloak it in a shroud of pure intimacy.

Kara led them through the crowd, careful not to bump into anyone too hard in fear of breaking an arm, and they soon found themselves in the middle of it all; humans and aliens dancing away to the song that happened to be playing at the moment. As the opening bars of the next song* filled the air, Kara turned around and pulled Lena towards her, leaving about a foot-and-a-half between them.

Then she started moving.

Lena watched the Super’s lithe body begin rolling fluidly to the beat that hummed in the air around them. It was as if the beat had overtaken Kara as the CEO watched the blonde close her eyes and just _feel it_. Kara starting mouthing the words to the song as the chorus dropped and a hand went to her forehead, pushing away the rogue strands she found there back over the top of her head as she pushed her hand down the back of her neck and dropped her elbow, pulling her hand down the valley of her chest as a sultry smile overtook her features whilst she kept on mouthing lyrics, finger-snapping with her rolling free hand and rolling her toned and agile, knee-bent body; accentuating her body-roll every time the beat popped.

Lena swayed there as she watched Kara, transfixed on the sight before her; her thoughts shooting from Sunday-morning-in-church-rated to x-rated in a matter of milliseconds. It wasn’t until Kara opened her pupil-blown eyes that everything else dropped away for Lena as the blonde before her swore to the lyrics in the air around them.

Kara fixed her gaze upon Lena, still rolling and swaying to the song, as she ran her hand down Lena’s bare arm and grabbed her hand, spinning the Luthor around, and closed the gap between her front and Lena’s back. 

“Forget everything, and just _feel_.” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear, lips brushing the shell of her multiple-pierced ear.

She ran a hand down Lena’s arm and settled it on the front of her hip as she started rolling and guided Lena to do the same. 

The two women were completely lost in each other; feeling the rhythm and beat of the next several songs guiding them towards a state of euphoria together. It wasn’t until Lena spun around in Kara’s strong arms that the gravity of the moment they were lost in came crashing hard down on Lena as Kara’s hooded eyes watched her intently. Lena threw her arms around the Super’s neck as she stepped into Kara; slipping a leg between the reporter’s whilst Kara slid a hand along Lena’s arm, cupping a taught bicep and slid the other down her arched back, letting it stop below the small of Lena’s back and resting just short of the peak of Lena’s ass.

As the next song** came on, Lena felt a rush of heat take over her body as Kara closed what was left of the remaining gap between them. The reporter swept her blonde tresses around to her left shoulder and buried her lips into the crook of Lena’s neck and right shoulder; letting her lips linger on the satin that separated them from Lena’s silky, alabaster skin.

Having Kara pull her close, Lena felt her right thigh dive in between Kara’s legs whilst Kara’s own did the same to her; their fluidity and moving to the song making them slowly grind on each other. Impossibly close, Lena brought her left hand down Kara’s right arm; her thumb lightly grazing Kara’s breast, feeling a pebbled nipple as she did so, and was rewarded with the force of a breathy moan breathed so hot and heavily into the fabric on her shoulder that she’d wished some of the residual shot that Kara had taken earlier would incinerated the fabric separating them. Lena left her right arm slung around Kara’s neck, grateful that Kara’s neck was exposed to her as she pressed her vixen-red lips to the tanned, indestructible skin she found there, kissing and nipping; feeling Kara’s hold on her tighten just a little more as Lena felt Kara’s lips part over her blouse and bite slightly into her shoulder to suppress what would have been an otherwise loud moan.

“ _Fuck_ , Kara!” Lena breathed into the reporter’s ear, nipping at the shell of her in response to being lightly bitten on her own shoulder.

Riding each others thighs slowly, grinding and rolling into one other, Lena pulled back from Kara’s neck, coaxing Kara’s lips away from her neck and forced her blown, electric jade eyes to look into cosmic sapphire and Lena was not disappointed in the slightest; being met with completely blown sapphires that bored into her with such wanton sin and ferocity. Breathing labored and heavy, the CEO glanced down to the reporter’s parted lips, bringing her own bottom lip between her teeth, waiting in delicate anticipation.

Noticing Lena break their stare, Kara watched Lena pull her full, bottom lip between her teeth with unabashed want and bringing her left hand up, she pushed her glasses up and rested them atop her head, and brought her thumb down to Lena’s lips; gently pulling her trapped bottom lip out from between sharp teeth and waited for Lena to meet her halfway.

Just as Lena leaned in and just, _just_ , touched Kara’s parted lips, the beat faded out and the DJ dropped a completely different genre, breaking the passionate, lust-filled spell over the two best friends. Breathing stopped for a moment as the two women let what had transpired between them wash over them and sink in. Kara and Lena removed their thighs from between one another, and stood upright; still holding each other tightly as they pressed their foreheads together, breath mingling in lust and desperate desire.

Pushing the blonde’s glasses back down on to her nose, the billionaire grabbed the reporter’s hand and pulled the hero off the dance floor and back upstairs to their cabana out on the roof. Feeling as wet as the warm champagne left in her glass, Lena placed an order for another bottle of champagne and three rounds of shots for them as a single thought crossed her mind;

_What the fuck was that?_


	5. Pony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Recommended listening: Pony - Ginuwine

Watching Lena deliberate over their order, Kara studied her raven-haired best friend before her, eyeing her every movement, until she couldn’t take it anymore and stood up, shuffling around the u-shape to Lena sat down next to her, thighs touching, as their order arrived and Lena leaned forward, snatching a glass off the tray and sank back a shot with no pretense.

Kara eyed her best friend some more, wondering what was going through her mind, and if it was anything like what was going through her own;

 _Just go wherever this takes you, Kara! You’ve wanted her since the day the two of you met, so employ some of your Red-K swagger - because you’re already wearing the damn dress - and go get the girl because now is your chance if that dancing was anything to go by! By Rao, that fucking dancing!_ Kara internally swore; following suit and taking another shot of the violet Alcorian rum.

She sank back into the lounge, slinging an arm over the back of it and crossing a knee over the other towards Lena as the CEO poured them a glass of champagne each. The raven-haired Luthor leaned back into the Super; handing her a glass and resting her right hand on Kara’s right thigh whilst Kara’s left hand wandered up to Lena’s hair, sweeping the high pony away from her to rest it on the CEO’s left shoulder.

Feeling the warmth of the summer night still in the air around them, the reporter took a sip from her glass and gave the rooftop a quick glance to make sure they had complete privacy from the other patrons lost in their own small worlds of seduction, Kara deftly and gently pinched the eyelet open at the nape of Lena’s neck - feeling the Luthor gasp so _quietly_ that only Kara could hear it - as the tension tightened around her neck for a split second, and slowly, _slowly_ , tugged on the hidden zipper, leaning in her ear and brushing her lips along the pierced shell.

“You said you wanted to dance, but was this along the lines of what you had in mind when you told me that you wanted to _do something bad tonight?_ ” Kara breathed into Lena’s ear, accentuating her question with a delicate lick up the outer shell of the CEO’s ear, as she pulled the zipper down about five inches and peeled the right side of the collar away; snaking her fingertips on to the newly exposed skin of Lena’s taught, defined neck.

Lena swallowed hard, feeling the Super’s finger tips dance over her skin, not ready for what Kara said as she recalled the message she’d sent earlier that day, remembering that she did say she’d want to do something bad tonight. When she’d sent it, Lena herself wasn’t even sure what she’d meant, but if it meant finally giving in to whatever this was that had been slowly burning between the two women for _months_ , then she’d sell her soul to the devil himself to make it happen.

"If doing _something bad_ means _doing you_ , then that is _exactly_ what I meant!” Lena confidently countered, slipping her dexterous fingertips a couple of inches under the hem of Kara’s sinfully short dress that had ridden up her thigh.

“Well. Go on then. _Do it_.” Kara challenged, her smirking lips finally meeting Lena’s exposed skin.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Lena spat out; her breathing becoming labored and heavy as Kara’s lips nipped and licked and sucked, working their magic upon the CEO’s hot skin.

Lena tilted her head, exposing her elegant neck even more to Kara’s ministrations, and pushed her knees together, trying to alleviate some of the need that was buried between her legs. She shot her eyes open and polished off the last of her drink, grabbed Kara’s glass and put them both back on the table. She reached over to the tablet and punched in a code; triggering a shield generator and shrouding the cabana with a privacy screen that no one could look into but they could still look out of it. She turned back to the blonde next to her and resumed her position; pulling Kara’s right knee with her hand.

Kara got the hint and threw her leg over Lena; straddling the CEO and tugged on Lena’s ponytail, pulling her head back and meeting blown jade eyes with her own blown sapphire. The Super took her glasses off, tossing them back on to table behind her with a clink, and brought her hand up to Lena’s neck, wrapping her thumb across the expanse of the column of Lena’s throat, keeping her head pinned there as she lowered herself, with no hesitation, and finally connected her lips to the vixen red smirk that has been challenging her all night.

The two women latched on to each other as their lips moved hungrily; wanting, tasting each other finally - after months of dancing around one another - they wasted no time in exploring as Kara opened her mouth, hungrily inviting Lena in after Lena’s hands moved down to the peak of Kara’s ass; clutching and digging her nails in, encouraging Kara to roughly grind down into her lap. Kara slowly rode Lena to the beat of the song* that was playing inside the venue, her hips grinding just a little harder every time her soaked core peaked near Lena’s.

Tongues hungrily clashing, Lena moved her hands up from her hold on Kara’s ass to the middle of her defined back; unclasping the eyelet she found there and pulled down the zipper to the crest of Kara’s ass. She peeled the fabric away from Kara’s tense back, exposing the plain of indestructible skin hidden beneath it and unclasped the meeting point of the crossed straps, letting Kara’s back become fully exposed. Grateful for Kara’s forward-thinking, and even more turned on about the fact that Kara had forgone a bra for tonight, Lena brought her hands up to Kara’s strong shoulders, pulling the straps of the dress down her arms, as Kara let go of her hold on her best friend; pulling her lips off of Lena’s and removed her arms entirely from her dress, returning them to the woman below her as soon as the CEO had bunched the dress around Kara’s waist.

Kara moaned at the breeze of warm air that assaulted her chest and ground down harder into Lena; throwing her head back and putting her chest on display for Lena, ready to be taken. Supporting Kara with her left hand in the small of the superhero’s back as she rode, Lena’s right hand latched on to Kara’s breast; rolling a taught nipple between agile fingertips as she massaged and kneaded, and just as Kara pushed herself harder on to Lena, she captured Kara’s free nipple between her lips, emitting a guttural moan from the beauty in her lap.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Kara spat out, latching her left hand on to the back of Lena’s head, holding her to her chest as Lena’s tongue began rapidly flicking her nipple.

Kara sped up her riding the more Lena paid attention to her chest and slid her right hand around behind Lena’s back, unzipping the rest of her blouse and pushed it away from Lena as best as she could. Lena stilled her efforts on the blonde in her lap and pulled off her blouse, leaving her in a blood-red bra, which Kara hastily disposed of. Lena pulled Kara into her; their naked chests clashing and eliciting heavy, frantic moans from both women as Kara resumed her riding on Lena with the CEO latching her tongue back on to the Super’s breast.

“Rao, Lena, f- _fuck_ me!” Kara exclaimed, bracing herself with her right hand on the back of the lounge and hiking her dress up her eager thighs, tearing off her black lace thong in the process and discarding it; completely baring her want and need to be touched to Lena.

“How _bad_ do you want it, Kara?” Lena breathed out, bring her right hand between Kara’s riding thighs, teasing the hot skin there; feeling heat and lust radiating from Kara’s core.

“I want you to _do something very bad_ like you wanted, and I want you to _own me_ , _take me_ , and _fuck me!_ ” the blonde challenged, tugging back on the Luthor’s hair and forcing her gaze back on to her own.

With that being all the encouragement the CEO needed, she drove two fingers straight into Kara’s slick, wet heat; burying her fingers to the knuckle as the reporter above her let out a heavy, guttural moan of her name. She gave Kara no time to adjust to the sudden intrusion of her fingers and began pumping, her thumb pressing into and circling Kara’s clit as she felt Kara begin to coat her palm with her essence. The reporter rode Lena with determination, letting the pony tail in her hand go as she pushed Lena’s head back on to her chest - guiding her face to her breast - as her hips sped up and met Lena’s thrusting of her hand with every thrust and grind of her eager, riding hips.

“M- _more_ , Lee! _Fuck!_ ” Kara moaned, her pace quickening with her desperate need for Lena to fuck the life out of her, bracing her hand against the back of the lounge to give herself more friction.

Lena pulled out of Kara, teasing her clit for a moment, and dove three fingers back into the superhero; stretching her deliciously as Kara cried out in ecstasy, clutching Lena to her as closely as she could and cracking the back of the lounge with her hand. The reporter kept riding Lena with complete abandonment; like it was the last thing she’d ever do.

“L-Lena. I’m - _oh, fuck!_ \- I’m g-gonna… c- _close!_ ” Kara moaned again, her walls starting to tighten around the dexterous hand of the determined CEO below her.

“I _own you_ , Kara. _Come_ for me!” Lena demanded, driving her fingers into Kara, stroking the superhero as deeply as she could, and pressed her thumb on to the frantic reporter’s clit; sending her over the edge.

“ _O-oh, fuck! LENA!_ ” Kara moaned loudly, her orgasm hitting her _hard._

Kara’s thighs squeezed tightly together, her hand cracking the lounge even more, as she reared up on to her knees; jerking her hips into Lena’s hand with a little super-speed, as the most incredible and euphoric burst of white heat flooded her bulletproof body from head to toe. Lena kept thrusting into her best friend, coaxing as much ecstasy out of Kara as she could; guiding her through the state of raw bliss that the woman was currently in.

As Kara slowed down, Lena’s hand slowed with her, bringing her back down to earth as the superhero finally stilled; collapsing into the CEO in complete bliss, as she placed a few lazy kisses on the superhero’s glistening, hot skin. Lena gently pulled her pulled her fingers out of Kara, feeling a breathy sigh on her shoulder as she removed them. Kara leaned back from the woman below her, watching her bring her fingers up to her sinful lips; licking off every drop of the ambrosia that coated them.

“Holy _fuck_ , Lee! I just. Wow! That’s… _hot!_ ” Kara moaned gently, hypnotically transfixed on watching Lena’s tongue lick her lips and pull her lip back behind her teeth.

Lena held her smirking gaze with Kara and pulled the superhero’s parted, panting lips down to her own. She opened hers up as she kissed the blonde in her lap; inviting Kara to taste herself on her lips as their tongues danced, and being rewarded with an eager moan as she did so. They then continued to lazily kiss each other; Lena wrapping her arms around the blonde’s back and Kara’s hands holding Lena’s face gently between them.

“I must say, _Miss Danvers_ , I wasn’t aware you had such a _filthy mouth_ on you!” Lena smirked, arching a well-sculpted eyebrow and caressing Kara’s back, gently raking her nails down the taught muscles she found there.

“What can I say, _Ms. Luthor?!_ ” Kara smirked, raising her hands up in indifference, countering Lena’s confidence with some of her own.

“Well, I definitely enjoyed it. It’s really, _really_ , sexy when you swear!” Lena stated, her hands slipping down Kara’s back as the blonde turned around, reaching behind her to grab two shots off the table and and gave one to Lena.

“Is that right? Well, I’ll have to keep that in mind then.” Kara returned, as the two women clinked their glasses and knocked back their shots, tongues collecting rogue droplets of liquor.

Kara got off of Lena’s lap, returned the empty glasses to the table and striped herself of her bunched-up dress and sunk to her knees, stilettos still adorning her toned legs, and parted Lena’s Capri-clad knees as she did so.

“How about I put that _filthy_ , Kryptonian tongue of mine to good use then?” Kara innocently asked, unbuttoning Lena’s pants.

“Fuck _me_ , Kara! You’d better!” Lena moaned, pulling that Kryptonian tongue towards her own and devouring it.


	6. Earned It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Recommended listening: Earned It - The Weeknd

Tongues clashed as Kara undid Lena’s zipper, stripping her of her pants and blood-red thong, whilst she drank in the sight before her; Lena sat back, spread and bared open to Kara, wearing only her Louboutins, as blown sapphire eyes trailed down the beautiful alabaster body before her, fixating her sight upon the glistening apex of Lena’s thighs… looking _absolutely delicious!_

“You’re so fucking _wet!_ ” Kara exclaimed, grabbing her champagne flute off the table and taking a mouthful, leaning back into Lena; briefly kissing her again.

“It’s all for you, Kara.” Lena returned, taking the glass off the woman between her legs and taking a sip of Kara’s champagne.

“Mmm, I can’t _wait_ to taste you!” Kara stated, biting her lip and eyeing Lena’s arousal again, as she gently pushed the CEO by the valley of her chest back into the lounge and she pulled her hips towards her.

Taking the glass from Lena, Kara arched her eyebrow toward Lena and smirked, holding the glass over the valley between Lena’s pert breasts, and poured; gently trickling a mouthful of the $300-a-bottle champagne down Lena’s torso.

“You want to know how good my mouth is? You’re about to find out!” Kara smirked, putting her glass back on the table and billowing a gentle wave of freeze breath to cool Lena’s body from the still-warm night.

She cast another lust-filled glance over Lena’s now-trembling body as she bent down, dipping her tongue into Lena’s belly button and taking her time licking and kissing her way up the CEO’s body; lapping up every drop of champagne her tongue touched. Moaning heavily, Lena snaked her hand into Kara’s lengthy blonde tresses, holding her to her pebbled nipple as Kara swiped her cool tongue around and then latched her lips on it, rapidly flicking her tongue over it. Kara’s hands massaged and kneaded Lena’s breasts, switching from one nipple to another and paying it just as much rapt attention to it as she did to the other, whilst Lena raked a set of nails up Kara’s back.

Feeling Lena’s hips start to cant into her, Kara hungrily kissed Lena - still working her hands on Lena’s breasts, as she began trailing her lips down Lena’s sharp jaw fixating it on her defined, taught neck; lavishing it with keen attention and marking Lena as her own.

“Oh f- _fuck!_ Your mouth feels _so_ good!” Lena breathed out, moaning in pure, unadulterated pleasure as Kara nipped harshly on her pulse point; making the Luthor below her gasp sharply.

Kara trailed her talented tongue down Lena’s body, devouring her breasts and continuing her ministrations on them with her left hand as she trailed her right hand down Lena’s torso, brushing over her inner hip and down her thigh; dragging short nails back up the tight muscles painfully slow, as she sunk her body down between Lena’s legs, trailing the last of her kisses off just above the apex of Lena’s legs - Lena raggedly moaning as she felt wisps of blonde hair trailing over herself.

Inhaling deeply, Kara’s core flooded at the scent that overtook her, and smirked devilishly up at Lena; who was hypnotized at the sight of Kara between her legs.

“I can’t… _fucking_ … _wait_ … to devour you, Lena!” Kara breathlessly moaned, delicately swiping a single fingertip up through Lena’s soaked folds, putting it in her mouth, as she watched Lena throw her head back; her hand grasping at her free breast and the other clutching desperately at a cushion… looking like sex personified.

“Own me, K-Kara! _Fuck_ me! _M-make_ me yours! P-please?” Lena moaned impatiently; desperate to feel the superhero’s tongue on her.

“ _You’re fucking mine, Luthor!_ ” Kara exclaimed, watching Lena for a few seconds before diving into her.

Kara’s tongue met Lena’s soaked folds, moaning at the taste that engulfed her. She ran her hands up and down Lena’s torso, scratching her nails up and down and massaging tight muscles that quivered below her dexterous hands, as her tongue enjoyed a _long_ swipe up from Lena’s entrance to her swollen clit; Kara moaning heavily into Lena’s core. Kara began circling her tongue around Lena’s clit, employing a little super-speed as she rolled her tongue over it, lapping up every inch of Lena, and enjoying just what thoroughly devouring Lena was doing to her.

Lena moaned loudly, feeling the super-speed short circuit her brain as she clutched on to her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple, and grabbed the back of Kara’s head; pushing the reporter further into her as her hips began to rhythmically grind into her best friend’s mouth as the next song* dropped inside.

Feeling Lena’s hip start to grind more, Kara snaked her left hand under Lena’s thigh and threw a stiletto-tipped leg over her shoulder, using her shoulder to prop it up as far as it would go; spreading Lena open at a deliciously new angle for her. Kara trailed her right hand up the inside of Lena’s thigh, her fingertips finding Lena’s soaked entrance, and began teasing it; dipping a single fingertip into Lena and was rewarded with hips bucking in response. Kara’s eyes looked up to Lena; she had hers fixated on Kara as she continued playing with her nipple and digging her nails into the back of Kara’s head.

“Kara, _please!_ ” Lena desperately moaned.

“Please _what_ , Lena?” Kara countered.

“ _Please_ , f-fuck me! Just _fuck me, Kara!_ ” Lena roughly breathed out, her chest heaving in anticipation.

Kara wasted no time and dove back into Lena; fixating her tongue back on to Lena’s clit as she power-drove two fingers, knuckle-deep, straight into Lena’s slick, hot, wet core. Not giving her any time to adjust either, Kara pulled almost all the way back out and drove into her again, hitting the the soft flesh she found in there and rapidly stroked it, timing it with the flickering of her tongue. Lena moaned loudly at the sensation and dug her stiletto-clad foot into Kara’s back.

Kara felt it dig it and pressed on as she added a short burst of freeze breath to Lena’s clit and broke the rhythm Lena had been following; her hips abandoning all want, instead desperately _needing_ and _aching_ to find a release. Kara drove her fingers into Lena, adding another finger as her tongue still ravished the woman below her.

“ _Holy f-fuck!_ ” Lena exclaimed, arching her back and grinding her hips even harder into Kara’s mouth.

Kara moaned at the reaction Lena gave her, feeling arousal shoot through her own core, and latch on, at sending her best friend wild; Lena’s hips grinding and rolling so hard into Kara’s mouth at the vibrations that came out of it.

“F-fuck yes, Kara! _Harder!_ ” Lena cried out, moaning with every quickening breath she took.

Kara moaned again, quicken her ministrations upon the woman before her. She added another burst of freeze breath and kicked up the speed of her tongue and fingers; licking and sucking ferociously and driving her fingers hard and deep into Lena with unabashed need.

Feeling Lena begin to clench around her fingers, Kara vibrated her tongue against Lena’s clit, feeling the CEO’s other leg start to close in on her shoulder, as she reached up and pinched Lena’s free nipple.

“ _F-fuck, K-Kara! Don’t fucking s-stop!_ ” Lena moaned heavily, arching her back impossibly further as she felt her legs begin to close around her best friend’s head.

As she felt Lena’s legs begin to clamp around her head, she drove her hand into Lena as deep and as hard as she could take it and vibrated her fingertips against that soft patch inside Lena and matched the speed with her tongue; quickening them both and sending Lena tumbling over the edge into euphoric oblivion.

“Holy _FUCK!_ ” Lena exclaimed, her jade eyes shooting open as Kara watched her feel the rush of blissful, white-hot lightning flood her entire body.

The euphorically orgasmic sight before her took Kara by complete surprise as she felt the heat begin to rapidly burn inside her. She ground her thighs together, trying to garner some friction for her own release.

“ _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!_ ” Lena chanted as Kara kept vibrating inside her; guiding her through the most incredible orgasm of her life.

With alabaster hips still grinding, and Kara’s grinding in time - building up her own orgasm - Kara eased up on her vibrating fingertips, and resumed driving her fingers into Lena as she reached the last of her powerful orgasm, hoping to coax another one out of her. Employing her super-speed, she removed her fingers and replaced them with her tongue; using her fingers to circle Lena’s engorged clit, as she sunk her tongue into Lena’s heat, not giving her best friend any time to adjust to the new sensation as she rapidly vibrated her tongue as far as it would reach inside Lena.

“ _Oh, g-god! F-fuck, Kara! Right there! Oh fuck! KARA!_ ” Lena exclaimed, canting her hips as quickly as she could whilst her legs death-gripped Kara’s head between them as her next orgasm flooded her body again. 

Kara rode out Lena’s orgasm with her; guiding the white heat that was coursing through Lena’s body as she felt her own orgasm take claim her and moaned into Lena’s core; coming hard as she felt her arousal soak her thighs and canted her own hips, riding out her orgasm as she brought Lena down from hers.

As the two women slowed down together, riding out the last of their euphoric highs, they came to a complete stop; Kara removing her tongue from Lena, lapping up every drop of ambrosia that Lena gave her. She cleaned Lena up, and removed her arm from around Lena’s leg, slipped her fingers into her eager mouth and sucked up the last of Lena’s arousal, as she collapsed her chest on Lena’s stomach; feeling the CEO’s hot core just below the valley of her breasts as she lazily kissed Lena’s stomach and brought her hand up to Lena’s breast and cupped it, just holding it, whilst Lena released her vice grip on the cushion and placed her hand over her hand-cupped breast, running her free hand through Kara’s blonde tresses.

“Holy shit, Kara! You weren’t lying about putting your Kryptonian tongue to good use! That was fucking _amazing!_ ” Lena breathed out, chest still heaving, as her fingertips threaded Kara’s tresses some more.

Kara chuckled softly, lazily kissing Lena’s stomach some more and then raising her head off of the woman below her; looking into her soft jade eyes.

“It’s funny that you bring that up, actually,” Kara began, her thumb stroking the swell of Lena’s breast. “because when I was getting ready earlier tonight, I said to Alex that she was right and she gave me a hard time for it saying that she didn’t quite catch it with her ‘delicate human hearing’ and I said, ‘Did you you catch that with your hearing or was my Kryptonian tongue too quick for your delicate human hearing?’ not even realizing what I’d said at the time, and then she choked on thin air and said ‘Say that to Lena and you're golden!’. I had no idea what she meant at the time, but now I do!” Kara finished, bashfully smirking a little at what had transpired between the two women tonight.

“Oh my god, Kara! You didn’t?!” Lena exclaimed lightly, her eyes widening at the exchange.

“Yeah, I did, and I’m really glad that I know what putting my tongue to use can do… especially to you!” Kara flirted, biting her swollen lip and grinning.

“And I could not be more fucking grateful that you do, Kara!” Lena flirted, laughing casually at Kara’s tale of obliviousness.

Kara reached back, Lena’s hand falling away from her head, and grabbed a champagne flute and blew some freeze breath on it, cooling it down, and handing it to Lena. She did the same to her own and proceeded to take a mouthful.

“So, what now, Ms. Luthor?” Kara asked, licking her lips as she watched Lena enjoy her champagne.

“Well, we can stay here, drink some more and then finish up our night, or, we can go back to my place and I can show you some more of the bad things that I want to do you?” Lena suggested innocently, raising an eyebrow in question, as she raised her glass to her lips.

“You’d better be taking me back to yours because I want to show you what else I can do with my tongue.” Kara answered, finishing her champagne.

“I was hoping you’d say that, because I’d hate for you to miss out on _all_ of the… _things_ … that I want to _fucking_ do to you!” Lena finished, drowning the last of her glass.

“Good. Because I want you to do something really bad to me!” Kara finished, removing herself from Lena and placing her glass back on the table.

The best friends redressed in between lazily kissing and barely keeping their hands off of each other - Kara stuffing her destroyed thong in her clutch - and took another shot each. Lena settled her account, leaving a generous tip for her staff, and the two women left Glacadh; heading back to Lena’s in less than two minutes, thanks to Kara, and proceeded to do very bad things to each other until the sun rose the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer:*
> 
> Please, do NOT copy! This work is strictly of my own (the author) creation, using borrowed characters and is not-for-profit. It is intended to be shared, only by myself (the author), to everyone (the reader); to then be read only and, hopefully, enjoyed by everyone (the reader).
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> \- K


End file.
